Roadtrip!
by Nighthawk013
Summary: Miley and Selena drives to Canada to visit Demi on the Camp Rock 2 set. Pairing Miley/Selena, Melena. One-shot. Warning: Femslash and sexual content. Smut. Don't like, don't read.


"Demi is gonna be so surprised when we show up at the set!" Miley said happily.

Selena, who was driving the car, looked briefly over to her gorgeous friend and smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"So, how long 'till we reach Ontario?" Miley asked, turning her head to look out of the window.

"About 5 hours if we keep driving."

"Can't we just stop at the next hotel? It's late, and my ass is getting pretty sore. I bet yours is too, considering you've drove the car since Nevada."

"Yeah, it would've been nice if we had taken turns on driving."

"I just don't understand why we couldn't take a plane?"

"Do we have to go over this one more time? _We. Didn't. Want. To. Get. Caught,_" she said, emphasizing each word.

Miley frowned. "Oh come on! I'm sure our parents wouldn't have known about our 'secret trip' until we would have been safely up in the air. You're just afraid of the planes, aren't you? You're just a little sissy, _aren't you?_ No, you're a _fowl!_"

"I am NOT afraid of planes, and I'm not a sissy, nor a fowl! And by the way, 'safely up in the air'? Are you freaking kidding me?!" Selena answered defensive.

"Mhm.. Yeah, you're absolutely not afraid of planes, I don't know what I was thinking," Miley said sarcastic.

Selena sighed sadly and kept driving in silence. She was actually terrified of even being close to a plane, but no way in hell if she would wanna admit something like that! Especially not to Miley. She just had too much pride. Besides, she would never wanna tell the girl that she have had a secret crush on since they did the two episodes of Hannah Montana together when they were fourteen that she was afraid of something so... banal. That was just out of the question.

Yes, Selena indeed had a very big crush on Disney's favourite moneymaker, known to someone as _the black sheep of the Mouse House_, teen queen Miley Cyrus. The girl with all the photo scandals. And Selena had seem them all. From the underwear pictures, to the bikini pictures, the shower pictures, the underwear pictures with _that boy_ she hated but didn't know, the Vanity Fair scandal, and the pictures in the bathtub with two other girls. Selena didn't know _who _the girls was, but regardless of that she hated them intensely.

Selena's crush on Miley might have become love over the past year, maybe even obsession. And now they were driving all the way to Canada, alone. What a bliss! Selena looked over to Miley and smiled.

Miley on the other hand was too busy looking out the window to take notice by the sudden silence between the two. She shouldn't really be complaining, because one and a half day of alone-time with Selena was exactly what she wanted. For some reason she didn't understand, she really enjoyed spending time with this girl. She wanted to be near her as much as she possibly could. That's why she said yes right away when Selena asked her to come with her to Canada to visit Demi, who was currently shooting Camp Rock 2, even though she knew that her parents wouldn't let her go if she had asked them. She had gotten some furious phone calls from both her parents, who finally caved in, considering she was already on her way. That's why she really didn't put up much of a fight when Selena wanted to drive instead of taking a plane, because five hours on a plane just wasn't enough for her.

Miley looked over to see Selena sitting in deep thoughts. She wondered if maybe she had hurt her feelings, if maybe she should apologize.

"Sel?"

Selena snapped out of her thoughts and looked over to Miley for a moment before turning her eyes back on the road. "Yes?"

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"Nah, I've learnt to not be huffy or take your sassiness and impudence serious."

"Oh good, because I was just kidding. You know, trying to make time pass a little quicker."

"Yeah, I... Hey, there's a hotel! To the left! You wanna get a room for the night?"

Miley chewed on her lower lip, trying to ignore the fact that her question sounded a little dirty. At least in her mind.

"Yeah, that would be great."

Selena manoeuvred the car to the left and drove to the hotel's parking lot. They both got their purses and one suitcase each, out of six, filled with clothes and other necessities, including toothbrushes and such, then locked the car and entered the hotel.

"Man, I hope they have a good restaurant. I really am starving," Miley said and rubbed her stomach to make her point clear.

"You're always starving," Selena answered as they approached the reception desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked and smiled friendly.

"We'd like a room for the night please," Selena replied.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"No, we don't."

She started to look through the computer in front of her, trying to find an available room.

"I'm sorry, but the only room left is a double room. This is really last minute so we don't have any other rooms available for you right now."

Selena looked over to Miley who nodded confirming, then turned back to the receptionist.

"That's alright, we'll take it."

"Great. Here's the key to your room, number 413. We'll have someone send up your luggage."

"That's great, thank you," Selena said and accepted the key. "Are we going to pay now, or when we check out?"

"If you are going to use the mini-fridge then I suggest you pay when you check out."

"Really?! Is there one of those cool mini-fridges in our room?! With the chilinuts you know? Oooh, and do you have the mini-shampoo? And the soap? By the way, where's the restaurant?" Miley asked, almost leaning all the way over the reception desk in her eagerness.

The receptionist stepped back, feeling a little uncomfortable."Yes there is, and just down the hall and to the left," she said and pointed in the direction.

"Alright, thank you. Come on Miley, _lets go!_" She said the last two words through her teeth, then grabbed Miley's arm and violently dragged her away.

* * *

A while later, they were both comfortably seated on a couch next to each other in the restaurant, each sipping on their own diet coke while sharing the last slice of pizza.

Miley leaned back and rested her head on Selena's shoulder. "Well, I don't know about you, but I am completely full."

"Yeah, me too," Selena said as she rested her head on top of Miley's, then put her arm around her shoulder and started to play with the curls in her hair. Miley smiled up to her, then placed her hand on top of Selena's free hand and caressed it lightly. They both closed their eyes and just got lost in the moment.

"We should go upstairs," Selena mumbled into Miley's hair. "People are going to think stuff."

"Stuff like what?"

"Stuff like we're a couple."

Miley laughed quietly into her ear, the laughter that Selena loved so much. "Just let them think what they want to think. I wanna be able to cuddle with my best friend without people disturbing us."

"But what if they take pictures? And send them to those gossip sites, like Ocean Up or Just Jared? Think of the headlines."

"Yet, you don't move away."

"I don't really want to move away..."

Miley smiled, then sat up straight and kissed her forehead gently, feeling a tingling on her lips as she did. "At least we would make a cute couple, don't you think?"

Selena nodded and blushed furiously, hoping to God that Miley didn't notice.

"Good, so let take this back to our room, lo_ver,_" she said and winked.

* * *

"Ah, here we are my love," Miley said giggling as they shut the door to their room. She bounced happily up in their double bed, while Selena started to go though her suitcase that was placed in the middle of the room, looking for something to wear for the night. She growled in frustration when she realized she had picked the wrong suitcase.

Miley snickered as she walked over to her and grabbed the bottom of her sweater. "So we'll just sleep in our underwear tonight. That's not a big deal, is it? You don't have anything that I don't have, right? _Right?!"_ she asked, pretending to sound worried.  
Selena shook her head and smiled. "I guess not."

Miley grinned mischievous as she in one swift motion pulled off Selena's sweater and t-shirt, then quickly undid her pants and slid them down her legs. Selena gasped at the sudden cold, but more at the fact that Miley just did that.

But her mouth practically fell to the floor, and she stared shamelessly as Miley discarded her own clothes. Her eyes almost automatically fell to her perky C-cup breasts.

"OK, make sure to not get any drool on the carpet while you're staring at me, would ya?"

She reluctantly moved her gaze up to meet Miley's eyes, and she was sure she looked like she was related to a tomato when she saw the smug smirk across her lips.

"I-I-I am s-so sorry. It's just that-that you look so.. wow," Selena stuttered.

"Hey, no problem. I know I'm hot. You don't look half bad yourself," she said, then turned around and walked slowly towards the bed, making her hips sway a lot more then what was necessary. Selena was sure her head was going to explode as she followed her.

They both got under the covers, Miley on the left side and Selena on the right. She turned her back to Miley, trying to ignore the mental images of what she just saw, or the images of what she would look like without the underwear.

"Girl, what are you doing? Are you just gonna fall asleep like that?" Miley complained. "Oh no, not on my watch lady! Get over here! Cuddle with me!"

Selena swallowed audibly. Being almost naked, cuddling with Miley. How often didn't she imagine that? How often didn't she imagine going way further with her than just cuddling?

Selena slowly slid towards Miley, until they were lying face to face.

"This is not cuddling! Come here." She put her arms around her upper back and pulled her into her. She kissed her forehead, lingering a bit more than necessary, then let her hand run slowly through Selena's raven black hair, before it settled behind her neck. Selena sighed happily at the display of affection as she put her arms around her waist and rested her head on her upper chest, inhaling her sweet Chanel perfume.

"You see, _this _is cuddling."

"Mmm..." Selena closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Miley's skin pressed towards her own while trying not to think of the burning sensation between her legs.

"I don't feel like going to sleep just yet. Can't we stay awake and talk for a bit?" Miley asked.

"Of course. What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know.. Let's talk about you."

"Me? Why would you wanna do that? I'm so boring," Selena protested.

"We never talk about you. I don't really know a whole lot about you."

"That's because I never know what to say."

"Then I'm just gonna ask you a bunch of questions. Is that alright?"

"Shoot."

"OK, umm.. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child."

"You're so lucky. Sometimes I wish I was an only child." Miley thought of her siblings, how annoying they all could be sometimes. Then she felt really guilty for thinking so, because she actually loved them, regardless of their obnoxious nature.

"Don't say that, you don't really mean that."

"Yeah, you're right Selena, they just can be really bothersome sometimes. Anyways, next question. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Nobody would wanna date me."

"Don't be silly, I know a lot of boys who wants to date you. I even know a few girls too. Do you like somebody then?"

"That I do." Selena smiled dreamy.

For some reason, Miley felt a bit jealous. She shook the thought out of her head and focused on Selena again. "Care to tell me who it is?"

"It doesn't matter who it is, nothing is going to happen between us."

"You don't know."

"Yes I do."

"So you don't wanna tell me?"

"I'd rather not."

"Am I allowed to guess?"

"No."

"Fine. But do I know this person?"

Selena tried to hide a laugh. "I'd say you know this person pretty darn good."

"Are you two close?"

Selena looked down on their bodies pressed tightly together. "I can honestly say that we are as close as close can be."

"That's great. I really hope it works out between you two."

"Yeah, me too.."

"Man, I cannot believe I haven't had a boyfriend in, like, six months!" Miley laughed.

"I can't believe that either. Who wouldn't wanna date you? You're beautiful."

"Thank you Selena, than means a lot."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Well, thank you. And you know I said that you don't look half bad yourself?"

"Yeah?"

"That was an understatement. You're absolutely gorgeous Selena, don't you ever doubt that. Plus, you are one of the sweetest persons I know. Anybody would be extremely lucky to have you."

Selena tilted her head up so she was facing her, then gave her a big, long hug. No words, just a hug.

When they finally pulled away, Miley smiled lovingly at her and gently caressed her cheek with her hand. Selena kissed her forehead like she had done so many times before, before she placed her head back in the previous position.

"But seriously. Six months?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, I am so sexually frustrated!"

Selena chuckled. "If it's really that urgent then you could always go to the bathroom and do what ya have to do."

"Nah, that wouldn't be the same," Miley said and smiled playful to her.

"Or, you know, I could always help you.." Selena said quietly.

"What?" Miley stared shocked down at her.

"No, never mind, forget about it. I was being stupid." She squeezed her eyes shut, mentally slapping herself for saying that.

Miley grew quiet for a while, thinking about what she just said.

_'She was just kidding, right? I don't need to take that seriously. Then why do I _want_ to take it seriously then? Am I really that desperate, or is it something.. else?' _she thought._ ' Is this the reason I wanna be close to her all the time? Or when I feel the tingling in my lips when I kiss her forehead? And why I got jealous when she said.. Wait a damn second! Is the person she likes me?! Does that even make sense? Maybe it does..'_

"Selena?"

"Yeah?"

"About that thing you asked, I..."

Selena interrupted her, trying and failing to lie to her. "Look, I don't know what I was thinking. It was just me being silly. Just forget about the whole thing."

Miley nodded and bit her lower lip. "Oh.."

Selena smiled half-heartedly up to her, then closed her eyes, hoping she'd drift so sleep soon.

Miley stared up at the ceiling, having a loss for words.

"But if you insist..." she muttered, not knowing how to finish the sentence.

Selena sat up in bed and stared confused at her. "What did you say?"

Miley sat up too. "I said if you insist..."

"Insist on what?"

"You know..." Miley trailed off again, hoping she'd understand what she was talking about.

Selena stayed quiet for a while, trying to process what she just said. Did she really mean what she thought she meant?

"Do you want me to..."

Miley nodded weakly. "But you don't have to, I just.. I don't even know where I'm going with this.." She laughed insecurely, trying to ease the mood. Selena just smiled to her, then raised her hand to caress her cheek. Miley closed her eyes and leaned her head against her hand, her breath was becoming uneven. She felt Selena's hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down on the bed. She soon followed, placing her left leg between Miley's. Miley placed her hand on the nape of her neck and pulled her down, their faces only inches away. Scratch that, millimetres. She let her thumb slowly run over Selena's slightly open mouth, feeling her hot breath on her fingers.

"Are you sure about this?"  
Miley opened her eyes to look into Selena's chocolate brown ones. Once she saw the love, the warmth and the slight concern in them, all the doubt that was left in her was erased.

"Kiss me."

The moment Selena closed the space between them, Miley completely forgot about her ability to breathe. She had never experienced a kiss like that with a boy before. It wasn't sloppy and wet like her previous ones, and she certainly didn't make it seem like she was trying to suck her face off. It was soft and passionate. And very short.

Selena pulled away when she noticed that Miley wasn't returning the kiss.

"Does kissing me make you feel uncomfortable?" She sounded almost hurt.

"No, no, no! It just... took me by surprise. It was new. Nothing like what I have experienced with a boy."

"Oh.. I see." Now she definitely both looked and sounded hurt.

"Sweetie, I didn't mean it like that. It surprised me in a positive way. I just forgot to breathe for a couple of seconds." Miley smiled reassuring to her. "Do it again. I promise I won't forget this time."

Selena failed to hide a grin when she pressed their lips together once again, feeling Miley's lips slowly move in synch against her own. Miley put both her hands on Selena's cheeks as she deepened the kiss and tugged weakly on her bottom lip. Selena parted her lips, allowing her tongue access. She felt Miley's tongue slide inside her mouth, the taste of her made her moan.

Selena let her fingers slowly rake down her stomach, circling her index finger around her bellybutton-piercing before she let it rest on her hips. She started placing small kisses down Miley's jawline to her neck. She quickly found her pulse point and started to nip and lick on the sensitive area, making Miley whimper quietly.

Selena pulled away for a second, then placed both her legs on each side of Miley's body, straddling her. She grabbed the other girl by her shoulders and pulled her up to meet her in another passionate kiss. Her hands travelled to her back and unhooked her bra, before she slid the straps off her shoulders and threw it on the floor. She let her hands rest on Miley's shoulders for a while, looking questioning at her, silently asking if she was allowed to go further. Miley responded by grabbing both her hands and placed them on her breast. Selena's eyes widened in surprise at Miley's sudden boldness. She was so insecure at first. But the thought was blown away as she heard her moan when she let her thumbs caress her hardened nipples. She felt herself get even wetter than she already was when she moaned the second time as Selena took the left one in her mouth and let her tongue swirl around it while rolling the other one between two fingers. After a while she let I go and took the other one in her mouth to give it the same amount of attention. Miley, who now had fallen back on the bed, groaned in pleasure while running her fingers through Selena's hair.

Selena placed one last kiss on Miley's breast, before she started to kiss her way down. She let her tongue play with her bellybutton-ring, then made a wet trail with her tongue down to her panties.

"I hope.. you're not.. gonna tease me," Miley panted, looking down on her.

Selena slid one finger inside her panties and let her run up and down her slit, feeling her wetness. "Honey, I don't think you're gonna handle the teasing," Selena giggled then kissed her clit though her underwear.

"Aaah, then why are you doing it then?" Miley moaned.

She smiled and tantalizingly slowly pulled them down to her ankles, kissing every inch of her legs on her way back up. She spread Miley's legs wide then placed herself between them and let her finger slide up her slit once more, then suddenly slipped two fingers inside her while flicking her tongue over her throbbing clit. Miley lets out a sound of surprise that is soon followed by a moan as Selena starts thrusting her fingers in and out of her in a slow rhythm while sucking hard on her clit.

"Oh God Selena, go faster!" she moans while tugging hard on her hair. Selena soon starts to pick up speed while biting weakly on her clit. Miley groans loudly when she feels her walls starting to contract, knowing she's about to come.

"Wait baby, wait," she panted, making Selena pull back and look confused at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked concerned.

Miley shook her head. "No, I just.. Come up here."

Selena crawled up next to Miley, who quickly grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hungry while fiddling with her bra and panties. Once she removed them, she pulled Selena back on top of her, sliding her hand down between their bodies to her dripping wet centre.

"I want us to come together," she whispered heavily in her ear before slipping two fingers inside her. Selena threw her head back and moaned loudly in pure pleasure.

"I like the sound of that," she panted before doing the same to Miley.

"Does that feel good?" Miley asked innocently.

"Yes! Harder Miles," she moaned, thrusting her own fingers harder into the brunette's wet core.

"Oh God Sel I'm about to come, keep going!" Miley whimpered while grinding her hips towards Selena's hand.

"Aaah, right there!" Miley moaned before she screamed loudly, coming all over Selena's hand.

"Baby I'm almost there," Selena whispered into her ear, making Miley work harder on her task. She then brought Selena's hand up to her mouth to suck on her fingers, licking them clean of her own juices, which made Selena groan and thrust her hips wildly against her hand.

"Oh god that feels so good! I'm so close!" She let out a loud moan before reaching her climax.

Selena finally rolled off Miley and gave her a long kiss before she cuddled into her.

"That... was..." Selena panted as she nuzzled into her chest

"Yeah..."

"And you were..."

"You too..."

"I'm really glad we did this Miles."

"Yeah, me too." Miley looked down on the gorgeous girl in her arms and smiled warmly to her, making Selena's heart melt. Miley gave her one last soft kiss before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, leaving Selena alone with her thoughts.

_'What if she doesn't want what I want? What if this was just to satisfy her own needs? Maybe I was just an experiment? God, why do I have to think like this?! Now I won't be able to sleep!'_

Selena decided to let go of her negative thoughts and just enjoy what could be the last time she would ever be so close to her again. She started to replay all of Miley's touches and kisses in her head, and soon she joined her in dreamland.

* * *

Selena woke up the next morning without Miley next to her. She sat up, her eyes blurry from just waking up, and looked around in the room, not finding any sign of Miley.

"Miley?"

She couldn't have left, her suitcase was still in the same place as it was the day before. She sat up in bed and found a note on her night stand:

_Went down for breakfast._

_What are you waiting for,_

_get yourself dressed and come join me, silly :)_

_Miley_

Selena sighed in relief, happy that she wasn't mad at her or feeling awkward about what they did last night. She threw on a blue t-shirt and skinny jeans, quickly brushed her hair and went into the bathroom to check if she looked at least decent. Finding out that she did, she grabbed the key to their room and left. She went down the elevator to the first floor then entered the restaurant she and Miley ate on the night before. She looked around a bit, having a hard time spotting her.

"Hey Sel, over here!" she heard a raspy voice, with the cutest Tennessee accent ever, shout to her. She smiled and turned to the left, spotting Miley sitting by at table next to the window, eagerly waving at her. She walked over to her and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of her.

"I got you breakfast already," she smiled and nodded towards a plate with a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice placed right next to it.

"It's your favourite, right?"

"Yeah it is, thank you Miley." She smiled back to her, then lifted the glass to take a sip.

"How long have you been waiting?" Selena asked.

"Just fifteen minutes."

"Oh." She took a big bite of the toast before she spoke again, her mouth filled with food.. "So about last night..."

She was interrupted by a loud giggle coming from Miley.

"You're so cute, Sel," she said, referring to her mouth full of food.

Selena blushed slightly and swallowed it before she opened her mouth to speak again.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you about the... thing that happened..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm just wondering, what did it mean to you? What.. are we?"

"What we are?"

"Yeah, I mean... Are we a couple? Friends with benefits? Was I an... experiment?" Selena looked shyly down at her plate.

Miley grabbed her hands over the table and kissed them. "What do you want us to be? Do you want us to be a couple?"

"I-I..."

"Because I know I do," Miley said as she intertwined their fingers.

"Really?"

"If you want to."

"I want to." Selena smiled happily to her, then stood up and walked across the table to pull her up on her feet.

"Selenaaaa, what if someone sees us?" Miley fake-whined.

"I don't care, I wanna be able to kiss my girlfriend without people disturbing us."

"Those were my words," Miley said a little defensive.

Selena just chuckled and pressed their lips together. Miley softly returned the kiss while her hands started to move lower down Selena's back then what was considered acceptable, and she squealed when Miley gently squeezed her ass.

Selena pulled back and looked down on the watch on her wrist. "It's only nine AM. We have the room until twelve," Selena said and smirked to her.

"What are you suggesting?"  
"I suggest we make Demi wait a little longer for our arrival."


End file.
